Two boys, A picnic, And a jar of Nutella
by Viki Carter
Summary: Two boys, A picnic, And a jar of Nutella. Smut.


Smut. Really Really crap but I couldn't be bothered putting effort in. I'll probably do another one that's better. Please reveiw:)

* * *

Draco sat on the bank of the hill, the bright green grass below him as he leaned against the think bark of the tree, the sun beating down on his pale face as the head on his lap moved further into the grove of his thigh. The boy looked down at the figure tracing circles on his inner thigh, whispering into his leg with his eyes shut, his lips brushing against the soft material of his trousers, sending shivers up Draco's body as his fingers edged closer to his crotch. Draco's hand brushed the head, his fingers running into the soft black hair of his lover.

"Do you ever stop moving?" He laughed as Harry shifted his position again on Draco's leg. The boy's responce was a quick move of the hand on Draco's thigh, shooting his hand onto Draco's crotch, gently rubbing it through the material. Draco was suddenly alert, his heart ached as his pulse became increasingly faster with each stroke, "S-stop" he hissed, putting his own hand on top of Harry's, shoked at how hard he had actually become. He looked down to see Harry's smirking face looking at his own. Draco knew that look in his eye, he was only after one thing.

He gently edged Harry's glasses off his face, his cock itching to feel Harry's skin. Harry brought himself up onto his hands and pressed his lips firmly against Draco, pushing his head and forcing Draco to the ground; his head landed softly onto the grass as Harry moved himself ontop of him, his legs either side of Draco's own, his hard crotch brushing against his. Harry unlatched his pink lips from Draco and pushed himself up, his tie dangling down infront of Draco's eyes. With a swift move of the head, the red and gold tie was in the blonde's mouth, he was biting it harshly, pulling asif it would magically come off. Harry unhooked it from his head as Draco grabbed the top button of his crisp, white blouse . Harry rubbed himself against Draco's crotch, feeling him grow harder with the increased tension. With his shirt now open, Draco fimly pressed his lips against Harry's bare chest, his tanned body shinning in the sun. Breathing heavily, Draco took of his blouse and tie in one movement, aching to feel Harry's touch.

"Why are these still on?" Harry asked, taking Draco's grey trousers in his mouth and moving them down his legs, reaviling his hard cock, standing on end. "No underwear?" he asked, menicingly.

"Never."

"I'm not complaining." Harry took Draco into his mouth, his tounge licking the slit, causing Draco to moan loudly.

"N-No," he breathed out, gasping for air between the impulses streaming through his body, "Not. Yet." Harry took Draco's wet cock out of his mouth, his throat wanting him more. Harry stood, pushing his own trousers and underwear down. He positioned his hardness infront of Draco's face, forcing Draco to take him in his mouth. He sucked as Harry had done, knowing where he got most pleasure. He slid his mouth up and down, licking his tounge across until he felt a little pre-cum to escape. Harry moaned as Draco moved away and moved his naked body towards the picnic basket, which lay forgotton by the tree along with Harry's glasses. "Guess what I've got." Draco taunted, pulling something out of the woven basket.

Harry's face lit up as he saw what was in Draco's hand, a tub of chocolate spread.

"My favourite" he smirked, taking the jar in his own hand. He unscrewed the cap and threw it aside; dipping his hands into the cold chocolate, his pushed Draco down onto his back, and spread the Nutella over his naked body. Draco forced Harry's head onto his chest, making him lick off the chocolate with his wet tounge. As Harry traced Draco's abs, lapping up the spread, Draco reached for the tub and covered his hands with the spread. Harry gasped as the cold chocolate was placed onto his dick, moistured in by Draco's firm hands. Draco once again took Harry into his mouth, sucking at the chocolate as he got aroused with feel of Harry's fingers taking up the wet chocolate on his cheast. Draco suddenly exploded in Harry's mouth, making Harry suck harder to taste the liquid. Moaning, Draco pulled himself from Harry's mouth and stood up. Before Harry could say a word, Draco had pushed him onto his hands and knees and had positioned his chocolate and cum covered cock at the entrence of his plump ass.

Both boys screaming in exctacy, the puushed themselves harder into eachother, wanting to get deeper inside. Suddenly Harry collapsed with Draco's hard firmly placed around his dick, pumping it fast with each thrust that he gave. They lay on a heap in the floor, their dicks throbbing and pulses racing, as the jar of Nutella lay on the floor beside them.


End file.
